The present invention relates to a method for externally hanging speakers on computer monitor and a device thereof, in which the computer monitor is composed of a front and a rear casings mated with each other by screws. A hidden insertion hole is formed in each original passage of the rear casing for hooking the hanging hook of the speakers.
An externally connected speaker has become an inevitable peripheral equipment of a computer. In order achieve a beautiful appearance, the manufacturers have tried to assemble the externally connected speaker with the computer monitor as an integral unit.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional measure for externally hanging the speaker on the computer monitor. The rear casing 10 of the computer monitor is formed with thread holes 14 for hanging the speaker 12. The speaker 12 is formed with a thread hole 16 corresponding to the thread holes 14 of the monitor, whereby a bolt 18 is passed through the thread hole 16 of the speaker 12 and tightened in one of the thread holes 14 of the monitor. Accordingly, once the speaker is removed, the deep and not hidden thread hole 14 will be left on the rear casing 10 of the monitor.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional measure for externally hanging the speaker on the computer monitor, in which the adjoining section of the front and rear casings 20, 22 of the monitor is formed with an upper and a lower openings 24, 26 for hanging the hanging hooks 30, 32 of the speaker 28. According to such arrangement, after the speaker is removed, two openings 24, 26 will be left on the lateral adjoining section of the front and rear casings 20, 22 of the monitor.
FIG. 3 shows still another conventional measure for externally hanging the speaker on the monitor, which is different from the measure of FIG. 2 in that the openings 36 are formed on back side of the rear casing 38 for hanging the hanging hook 34 of the speaker. Similarly, after the speaker is removed, the openings 36 will be clearly left.